Quadruplets
by NightmareCheshire
Summary: Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas and Sora are Quadruplets. In high school now the brothers are branching out and making friends, even the infamous Vanitas. Throughout their school life the brothers grow close with the people they meet and fall in love along the way. But will Vanitas be alright with his other half appearing more then usual? -Mostly in Vanitas' P.O.V- This is my first fanfic-
1. Ice Water

**I have no idea what I am doing XD is this right? meh, anyway this is my very first fanfic so I have no idea whats going on. hope I am doing this right DX err... anyway-**

** Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me nor do any of the characters.**

**Chapter One-**

_Vanitas and Sora looked very much alike all except their hair and eyes. Vanitas's hair is black while Sora's is brown and while Van's eyes are a piercing gold Sora's are a deep, inviting blue. Vanitas wasn't one for crowds nor did he ever want to talk to anyone, unlike his brother Sora who loved crowds and talking to anyone who will listen. Sora is much like their other brother Ventus, though Ven isn't as gullible or 'happy-go-lucky' as Sora can be and Roxas is very much like Vanitas but without the scary 24/7 glare that Vanitas has perfected. Ventus and Roxas look exactly the same, the only way to tell them apart is the expressions they make or by looking for Roxas's trademark checkered wristband. Vanitas, Sora, Roxas and Ventus are quadruplets._

"Vanitas! Get up, it's almost time for school!" Vanitas groaned as he pulled his black and red blanket over his head and buried his face in his pillow. "not now, Sora." he sighed grimacing at his brothers loud, cheery voice. 'How can anyone be so damn happy in the morning?' Vanitas thought with a growl, shifting a bit. He groaned again when he heard his bedroom door creak open and the shuffling sound of sock covered feet try and tip-toe into the room. "Sora, if you're trying to be sneaky you suck at it." Vanitas said, his voice muffled by his pillow. The steps paused for a second before they continued, louder now. Vanitas was about to look when ice cold water was dumped on him, soaking through his thin blanket and onto him in a second, an undignified yelp sounded from the black haired boy as he jumped up, his legs tangled in his blankets causing him to fall and land on his back on the floor.

"Damn it Sora!" Vanitas yelled as he saw his brother race out of the room, his laughter filling the whole house. Vanitas wasted no time in jumping up and running after him. He heard knocks on the door and Ventus answer it but he pushed it out of his mind as he saw Sora turn toward the stairs, accidentally knocking a picture off the wall and it fell to the ground with a crash and the brisk shatter of glass. "Venny! Help! Vani is trying to kill me!" Sora screamed as he got to the last stair. "Ven can't help you this time, Sor!" Vanitas yelled as he tackled the brunette and with a fierce grin proceeded to give him a noogie. "Sora, what are you never going to do again?" Vanitas asked, Sora struggled to get away as he yelled. "Venny help!" Van heard snickering coming from his right that he didn't recognize but ignored it and continued his little attack on his brother. "Sora~" Vanitas sang. "what are you never going to do again my little brother? If you don't hurry and answer I may just forget how to stop~"

"I'll never pour ice water on you again! I promise Vani!" Sora cried, Vanitas smirked and released him. "See Sor-sor? That wasn't so hard was it?" Vanitas's voice was sickly sweet. Sora looked at Van with a cute pout as he rubbed his head, his face red from the running and yelling before he turned to Ventus who was trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Venny, your a traitor!" Sora cried, he then rushed over and hugged Roxas, who had just walked in the room with a tired look on his face. "Whats with all the yelling?" he yawned as he patted Sora's back. Vanitas stood up and shook his head to get rid of the water that still streamed down his face and dripped from his hair. "Oh, nothing much, just showing our little Sor-sor who not to mess with." Van said with a daring smirk at Sora who stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Sorry for the commotion." Ventus said, the three other brothers blinked and looked over in confusion until they noticed a group of kids smiling or smirking at them, they obviously went to the boy's school because of the uniforms. 'Must be Ven's friends.' the three concluded in their own heads.

"Van, Rox and Sora, these are my friends, Aqua, Terra, Riku, Kiari and Xion. We are all in the same club at school." Ventus continued, gesturing to each person in turn. Aqua was tall with a figure many girls would kill for, with somewhat short blue hair and a kind look in her blue eyes. Terra was taller then the average high school kid with long hair (For a boy) that spiked a bit in the back his eyes were a deep brown color. Riku has long silvery hair and mature sea foam green eyes, even with such long hair you could never mistake him for a girl. Kiari was a bit on the short side with maroon colored hair and strange but beautiful purple eyes. The last girl Xion, is who really caught Vanitas's attention. She was rather short, her hair was black and was cut short, about to her jaw, she was petite and half hid herself behind Kiari, she was dressed in all black and had her head tilted down so Van had a hard time seeing her face. Vanitas blinked when he heard a stifled gasp from Sora and smirked when he saw his brothers eyes linger a bit longer then necessary on Riku.

"Anyway, it's five AM and we were all going to the club early today to finish some work, see you guys later." Ven said before turning toward the front door. "Wait." Van said darkly making the brothers and a few members of the group freeze. "Sora. You told me we were going to be late for school, then threw a bucket of ice water on me. At five in the morning!?" Vanitas yelled, shooting his brother a death glare before be lunged for him. Sora let out a strangled squeal as he darted away. "Venny!" he cried.

**Was this okay?**

** ~Cheshire**


	2. My Other Half likes Blue Eyes

**Err, Hi again! I am really happy you seem to like this story^^ I had this chapter half way written when I submitted the first chapter but I kept changing it so I wanted to wait a bit to make sure I am happy with it. I really hope you like this chapter and I am sorry if you don't or if you think its to short, I'll try and write longer chapters in the future :3**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used in this story. (I sure wish I had Vanitas though /) **

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Vanitas' P.O.V**

I had my usual scowl as I walked to school, backpack slung over a shoulder, uncaring and glanced up at the sky when I felt the first drops of rain fall and had to struggle not to smile when Sora's childish shout of joy sounded. Pulling the hood of my black jacket over my head I quickened my pace when the rain started to fall harder. The school year had started a few weeks ago but for Sora and I this was our first day, Sora had caught a particularly stubborn case of the flu and I had been the one to stay home and take care of him. I am always trying to convince the others that caring for Sora was just to have an excuse to miss school, no way was I ever going to willingly admit that I would do anything for my brothers but I trusted them to know that I was always there for them no matter how I acted.

Finally through the school gates I looked back to see Sora with a wide grin across his face as he jumped around a bit, enjoying the splashing sounds his shoes were making on the wet concrete. "Sora! Stop playing around and get inside, your going to get sick again!" I yelled, flashing a warning glare at the brunette as I jogged up the school steps. Sora whined but fallowed closely behind me as we stepped through the large double doors.

"Hurry and find your locker, Sora." I growled as I ruffled his hair a bit to get the worst of the rain water out.

"Okay, Vani!" Sora chirped before he bolted, his wet shoes squeaking on the hall way floors.

"Damn it Sora your going to slip!" I couldn't help but yell at him but Sora was already gone.

"Calm down, Van, he can somewhat take care of himself." Turning to see Roxas leaning against a wall next to what I assumed was his first period class, he had gotten to school before us with the help of his skateboard. Shooting the blonde a death glare I turned and made my way down the hall to look for my own locker.

**(Time skip cuz explaining class junk would be so boring~ still is school though, sadly, just a few periods have past.)**

I wanted to murder someone and it wasn't even lunch yet, scowling as the teacher rambled on about whatever this class was about, from my place in the back of the room I tried to ignore the whisper's and snippets of gossip I overheard about myself. '_Who the hell spreads these lies? Well most were lies, but how the hell did they find out about some of these though? The only people that could know were a few police officers, my doctor and dad! And I was never in a gang, damn it! I was only offered to be in one last year!_' My scowl deepened with each passing second before I got up, slamming my book shut as I did and storming out of the room, ignoring the shocked yell from the teacher.

'_I can deal with teachers but kids spreading crap like that I can't take! I hope they are leaving Sora, Ven and Rox alone..._' I shook my head. '_Ven is an A+ student and Sora is to like-able, that only leaves Roxas._' I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before adjusting my red tie that was almost hidden behind my jacket and started fiddling with my fingerless gloves as I made my way outside to wait until lunch, no way could I deal with class right now, I was already feeling that strange twisting in my stomach, telling me to be careful or I might switch again. Thanks to the ice water event earlier I had forgotten to take my pills before leaving the house this morning so I knew I had to take extra precaution, if I got to mad or to excited by something then my personality will change and if I change who knows what I'll do. Its so stupid, why must I not only be afraid for my brothers safety but afraid of myself as well?

I walked around the school, trying to clear my head and ended up at the back of the school, blinking in confusion when I saw Roxas with a group of teens clad in all black. I felt my eyebrows raise as I also caught sight of what looked like Xion's tiny form among the taller members of the group. Most didn't have the school's uniform, dress pants, dress shirt or the red or blue plaid tie, so they obviously didn't go to our school and were (in my opinion.) to old for Rox to hang out with, at least that was what was firmly planted in my head. '_Is Roxas in trouble? Was he friends with them?_' My scowl came back full force as I saw a tall, skinny red head lean to close to my brother for my liking, one thin arm around Roxas' waist as the other played with the blonde's spiky hair, I was somewhat glad when Roxas swatted the red head away a bit though he still seemed comfortable even with the red head still invading his personal space.

"Roxas!" I yelled, taking large strides as I walked toward them, the group turned toward me, surprise on some of their faces and indifference in others, ignoring them I said, "Shouldn't you be in class, Rox?" Stopping a few feet away I glared at the red head, clearly warning him to take his hands off my brother. Reluctantly the man did so but still stood close, studying me with the greenest eyes I had ever seen, small tattoo's of what I thought were upside down tear drops where under his eyes.

Roxas blinked for a moment before he settled on a glare of his own and crossed his arms. "I could ask you the same, Van."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I am sure my excuse for skipping class, unlike yours, is a valid one, you should know by now, Rox that if you don't try you wont get in to that collage you've been looking into."

Roxas bristled at my words and stepped forward a bit, glaring up at me. "Same still goes for you Van!" I just shook my head and waved my hand dismissively.

"I'm already screwed up, no changing that so it doesn't matter, now get to class Rox, you know what dad will do if you aren't careful." Roxas glared at me with icy eyes, I swear, his glare could almost rival mine, _almost_, times like these I am glad my eyes look scary. Our 'glare-off' didn't last long before Roxas averted his eyes, staring at the ground now he mumbled a quiet, "Whatever." Before walking away. "Call you later, guys." he added as he disappeared around the corner of the building.

"What the hell man!? Who do you think you are!" the red head growled after he snapped out of his surprise, stepping forward to try and intimidate me.

"Vanitas, Roxas' older brother." I said, he stiffened which gave me the opportunity to brush passed him and start to fallow Roxas, I'm glad my reputation can be helpful at times, though it has put me in danger and gang fights more then once.

"Vanitas?" A small voice said and I turned toward the source of the voice and saw the short girl I still believe might be Xion. "Your Vanitas? I heard he was really dangerous and scary, how are you him?" The girl looked up and from under her hood stared at me with the most beautiful set of blue eyes I had ever seen. Heart beating fast the world seemed to black out for a moment as I felt a smirk creep to my face and my eyes narrow, outside I was close to grinning like mad but inside I was panicking, my other half was slowly seeping through.

"Xion, right?" I felt myself ask, everyone was stiff and wide eyed as I took a few steps forward, my smirk transforming into a feral grin as I tilted her head up by her chin, studying her pretty face. '_God, those eyes._' I thought, licking my lips and leaning in.

"Vanitas!"

* * *

**How was it? Sorry for throwing in the whole personality issue in there so fast, I wasn't sure how to put it in the story but I needed it in this chapter.**

**Err, I think this is what you would call a Cliff Hanger, right? Sorry! I hate them too! I'll have the next chapter out soon though! Promise! **

**~Cheshire**


	3. Shadow's, Water Color, Blinding Light

**Yo~! Sorry it took a few extra day's to upload, I started watching and re-watching a few anime series so I didn't really feel like working on it much but here you go~!**

**I don't know when I will post the next chapter though because my family and I are going on vacation so... yeah. **

**Just in case some of you are wondering why at the end of the last chapter Xion didn't know Vaintas was well, Vanitas. it was because Ventus introduced him as 'Van' and Sora only ever yelled 'Vani' so no one connected the seemingly loving, happy brother to be the dangerous person every high school kid knows- Vanitas. Sora, Roxas and Ventus only say Van or Vani when they talk about Vanitas because of his reputation.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Sora's P.O.V**

I felt kind of bad for running off before Vanitas could finish talking but I was really excited about this school year, I mean _Riku_ is here! He used to go to my middle school but I never really talked to him but I have always had a crush on him, I still can't believe Venny knows him! The only problem is he's one of the most popular kids in school so there's no way I even have a chance, besides I don't even know if Riku likes guys in that way. '_Dang, I just ruined my mood._' I pouted at nothing as I slowed to a fast walk and ticked off the locker numbers in my head until I finally found mine. 'The world either hates me or loves me.' I thought as I saw a familiar head of long silver hair stuffing books into a locker next to mine.

I fiddled with the end of my blue tie and looked around nervously. '_I should just walk up and say hi, that's no big deal, just say hello._' I took a deep breath and looked over to the lockers, only to catch a glimpse of Riku as he turned a corner at the end of the hall way. '_I just blew my chance to talk to him!_' I cried in my head, fighting the pout that was once again forming as I started to walk to my locker. '_Next time! I am defiantly going to talk to him next time!_' I thought, not really believing it myself.

Why was it so hard to get near him? Ever since I saw him at his locker this morning I have been trying to find him again, even going as far as going to my locker even though I didn't need to and staying at my locker long after the bell rang just in case he was late for any reason.

I sighed as I made my way down the empty halls to my next class. '_I guess I'll just have to look for him at lunch._' I though with a pout as I opened the door and was greeted by a silent room, with all eyes on me. An involuntary squeak of surprise rose up as I jumped a bit and looked down at my shoes in embarrassment.

"You must be Sora." a voice said as a shadow passed over me, looking up I jumped a bit at how close the person was.

"Er, y-yeah." I cursed myself when I stuttered before finally meeting the eyes of what I assumed was the teacher. He has long blue hair and gold eyes that freaked me out, they may have been very close to the same color as Vani but something about them kind of scares me.

"I was wondering when you would come, you have missed a lot of school already Sora. You may take your seat next to..." trailing off as he looked around the room. "Ah, lets have you sit next to Miss Kiari over there." Before he could point me to Kiari I was already walking over to her.

"Hello again Sora." Kiari smiled up at me as I took a seat, a blush tinted my cheeks as a returned it. Hey just because I have a crush on Riku doesn't mean I don't think any less of Kiari. Mumbling a little, "Hey Kiari." I turned to face the front of the room.

"Sora, I allow my classes to simply call me by my first name, Saïx." the blue haired teacher said before he turned and continued to explain the lesson they had already started, I tried my best to figure it out.

After a few minutes I gave up and started trying to twirl my pencil in my hand like I have seen Vani do whenever he was concentrating on something. I was starting to get the hang of it when a hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to jump and drop the pencil. Looking up a nervous laugh escaped me as I saw Saïx standing over me.

"Sora, I know this might not make sense since you were not with us for so long but please at least try to pay attention. Oh and stay behind after class, I need to give you the books and supplies you'll need for this semester."

"Aye, Sir!" I said with my trademark grin, giving a salute. Only after Saïx had walked back to the front of the class did Kiari finally let herself giggle.

After class finally got out I waited in my seat, trying to twirl my pencil again. "Sora, we should eat lunch together." I looked over to see a head of maroon colored hair and purple eyes close enough to say they were invading my personal space. "Er, really?" I smiled as Kiari nodded. "Alright! I'll meet you in the lunch room later!" I said, grinning now and waved at her as she walked out of the class room.

"Sora." I looked over to the front of the room to see Saïx standing at his desk, getting up and walking to him I blinked as he handed me a large book and a packet of papers that were stapled together, on them were many math problems. Since I was distracted looking through the pages I never heard the sound of the door close or the 'click' of the lock and before I could do anything a force pushed me to the wall, a cross between a gasp and a yelp left my lips before something smashed into them and a large hand took hold of my wrists. In shock I couldn't figure out what was happening until I felt the other hand start to undo the buttons of my shirt. Struggling now, I knew I wasn't strong enough to get away from a full grown man, tears stung my eyes and doing the only thing I could think of I kneed him where a man would never like to be kneed.

Saïx backed up a bit as he let out a strangled yell, I felt like I had won for a second but before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall by the throat. Not knowing what to do anymore I struggled to take a deep breath and tried to scream as loud as I could, screamed for the only person I thought could ever help me.

"Vanitas!"

**Vanitas' P.O.V**

It felt as if I was forced into the back of my own head, unable to do anything but watch as the world drained of its color. It felt as though I was put into an alternate version of the world, the buildings grew grey with black shadows that seemed to be trying to consume them, the people Roxas had been with seemed to become pitch black shadows, the darkness of their detail-less outlines threatened to swallow me. Dully I felt my fingertips touch something soft as my body leaned in, If I still had some control of my body I think I might have started crying as I felt like my conscience start to curl in on its self. I faintly registered the feeling of my body freezing as a voice screamed. 'Sora?' I wondered, my thoughts slow and dazed, light started to stream into the world and with it hints of faint color, it burned up the shadows, leaving everything looking like a water color painting I once saw.

When I started to get feeling back, my body was racing toward a building not far away from were I had changed. Entering one of the buildings I still wasn't sure where I was going, what was my other half thinking? Stopping at a closed door I felt a snarl rip from my throat as I tried to open it, in my dazed state I might not have figured out it was locked but I felt my body lift a leg and start to kick the door down. I was never so grateful that the school was so old until now, after three kicks the doors hinges seemed to burst. What I saw on the other side made even my dull mind seem to rage, the world drained of color once again but this time turning into a blinding white as I saw Sora lying curled in on himself with tears streaming down his face, his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, the zipper half open. My attention turned to Saïx, a teacher, as he tried to climb through one of the windows.

Before he could even get a leg out I had a grip on his clothes and was pulling him back in, I still had enough sense to thoroughly enjoy his terrified expression before I felt the first blow connect, I didn't care when my fists started to hurt or when they started to feel slick with blood, my world was blank, my mind held no thoughts, the only thing there was anger, the only thing I knew now was anger.

I don't know how long I beat Saïx but when I felt a thin yet strong arm wrap around my waist and a large hand take hold of my wrists I was to tired to fight back, the first thing I registered was Sora's sobbing, then my own labored breathing and finally many voices talking, I blinked and let out a sigh when color was back and I could completely control my body once again. I was still held by the arm and when I looked back I saw green eyes staring down at me, doing my best to glare at him I struggled to get up on shaky legs and pushed the red heads arms away from me. The talking abruptly cut off as Roxas' group of friends saw me stand and watched as I made my way over to Sora, who was covered by a large black jacket, Xion was on her knees trying to comfort him as thick tears freely streamed down his face.

"Sor-sor." I said, throat dry, as I walked over, legs giving out as soon as I reached him and hugged him, arms protectively around him, even I started to feel at ease.

"V-vani!" Sora's voice sounded raw as he cried, his own arms winding around my waist as mine were around his back and the other stroking his hair as he buried his face into the side of my neck.

"It's alright, Sor." I whispered. "I'm here."

* * *

**SORA! I AM SO SORRY! D: Should I change the stories rating? I didn't go into any detail and deleted a lot because it didn't seem good for teens (Plus it's kind of weird to write it myself since I have never written a scene like that before.) **

**But anyway, AWWWW~ Vani protecting Sora and bashing a teachers face in~ Have you ever seen anything as sweet as that~? Just Kidding :P Oh and sorry about the 'Aye Sir!' thing Sora said earlier, one of the anime I have been re-watching Fairy Tail so it made it's way into the story, Sorry! I just couldn't get it out of my head but Sora saying that is Cute, neh?**

**~Cheshire **


	4. In My Arms

**I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! After vacation I never really felt like writing this story, I have mostly been working on my originals. BUT! I am still going to write this one! Promise! I have gotten reviews from people saying they like/love this story and I am so happy to hear that! 3 I was afraid to start making fanfiction because I didn't think I was good and having people read my stories has always freaked me out so reading the reviews gives me confidence and makes me want to keep writing this story, Thank you so much!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Vanitas' P.O.V**

There was no way I was going to let Sora finish the school day, even after he seemed to calm down and try to explain that he needed to get to his next class I refused to let him out of my grasp.

My arms felt a bit numb and my breathing still hadn't gotten back to normal as I stood up and looked down at Sora. "Your going home." I said, my voice low and full of authority, leaving no room for arguments. Sora looked down and nodded, trying to stand, he swayed a bit and long arms wrapped around him and lifted Sora into a bridle style. I felt my body tense and my hands curl into fists as I shot a glare to who ever dared touch my brother, I looked right into the green eyes of the red haired man. Something about the look in his eyes calmed me a bit but he was still a stranger and he was holding my brother so I stepped forward and took Sora from him, ignoring my protesting arms as I turned and walked out of the class room.

I was to tired and to focused on trying not to drop Sora that I didn't notice the familiar black car in the drive way, a car that I hadn't seen in months. When I finally walked through the door and into our house I collapsed on the couch with a sleeping Sora still in my tired arms. I felt the almost dried blood on my hands and the splatters of it on my face but I was already half asleep so I couldn't bring myself to care. Dully I heard someone enter the room and felt them try and remove Sora from my arms, a growl formed in my throat and I tightened my grip on my brother and I felt him shift so he was facing me, small sobs still sounded every few seconds and I felt the tears as they soaked into the couch's arm rest and spread till the wetness touched mine too. I hear a familiar sigh and felt the couch move, I struggled to open my eyes and when I did I stiffened when I met the eyes of our father. I tried to glare at him but was to exhausted to keep it up for long.

"I'm angry to come home and see that nothing has changed with you." My father whispered, probably not wanting to wake the now sleeping Sora but his voice was still harsh. I forced myself to glare again and try to lift my head. "But I'm proud..." I blinked for a second in shock. "That you are still caring for your brothers." He finished as he got up and picked up a suit case. "I only came to get more cloths and some forums I forgot, I'll be back for a few weeks next month." He said, his voice all business now as he walked out the door, it slammed with an air of finality as I lay there still in shock.

That had been the longest conversation I had with my father in a long time, my vision blurred a bit as I hugged Sora to me, squeezing my eyes shut as I took a deep breath and sighed. '_At least he didn't get physically mad like last time._' Was my last thought before finally falling asleep.

When I woke up Sora was still in my arms and already awake, he had managed to turn over even with my arms around him so he could watch t.v. and talk to people that I couldn't see over Sora's head and shoulder.

"So your saying that Van, your brother, is Vanitas, like THE Vanitas? The Vanitas that beat that gang all by himself?" A shocked voice was saying, it sounded like an older female.

"Mhmm." Sora mumbled, nodding his head as he switched his attention from the t.v. to the people that were (I'm assuming) sitting on the couch on the opposite side of the room.

"And apparently he has another personality? So what, he has MPD?" Another voice said, I recognized this one, it was the red head with the tear drop tattoos.

I saw Sora nod his head again. "That's what the doctors think, but they say with MPD the person can't remember what happened but Vanitas says he can remember everything, he told me once that it feels like he is being shoved to the back of his own mind and he gets confused and his thoughts get fuzzy but he can still see and feel whats happening out side and to his body. I don't know why it happened today though, he takes medicine that is supposed to keep him calm so he doesn't switch."

"I forgot to take it this morning." I said, getting bored of listening and not wanting Sora to continue giving out information on me.

"Vani! Your awake!" Sora said happily, trying to turn over again so he could look at my face, his voice had an under laying of guilt at being caught talking about me. I loosened my hold on him and sat up, bringing my still bloodied hand up to ruffle my hair as I looked around with blurry eyes, I caught sight of the black clad group all sitting on the couch and on the floor, watching me, I saw Roxas sitting next to the red head but Ventus was no where to be seen.

"How are you feeling Sor-sor?" I asked while I swung my legs off the side of the couch and was about to stand up before a wave of dizziness hit and I swayed, groaning I sat there clutching my head until I felt Sora move to sit closer to my side and heard someone (I'm assuming Roxas) get up and run over to me.

"I should be asking you that stupid." Sora said with a concerned frown. I rolled my eyes though no one could see as I slowly started to get up again.

"It's not like this is really serious, Van always gets head aches after he switches." Roxas said, reaching over and helping me up.

"Is school out already?" I asked eyeing Roxas with suspicion, his eyes darted to the floor for a split second before returning to meet mine. "Yeah, we got here a few minutes ago." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Roxas, you suck at lying." Is all I said before walking out of the room and heading upstairs to take a shower, ignoring the annoyed sound he made.

When I came back down, with still slightly wet hair and wearing a black band t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, the group was still there, talking to Sora while I heard Roxas in the kitchen. I ruffled my black hair as I finally stepped off the last stair and in sight of everyone in the living room, the tribal bead bracelet that had my name carved onto it that my first friend in elementary school gave me and some plain leather straps that each had one of my brothers names slid down my arm a bit before going back to their original position on my wrist after I let my arm fall back to my side. On my other wrist there was a watch with a thick black, leather strap, under the glass, the face of the watch was gone, revealing every little gold colored gear and spring that made it work, a dog tag that Sora had gotten for my birthday a few years back jingled and lightly hit my chest with every step, a strange heart shape symbol was carved onto it along this my name. **(Think of the Unversed heart symbol.)**

I yawned and ignored the black clad group as they stared at me, making my way to the kitchen to see Roxas making a huge plate of sandwiches, going to stand next to him I picked up a butter knife and helped spread mayonnaise on a few slices of bread. I didn't say anything for a minute, not knowing how to tell him, finally I looked at him from the corner of my eye and said. "Dad came by today." The loud clang from a butter knife rang out as it clattered to the floor.

"Aw, hell."

* * *

**And there's chapter 4! What do you think? Maybe I should have added more, I know I had more idea's that I could have and should have put into this chapter but I'm lazy so... next chapter? **

**Review if you want, I am not going to ask or beg. If you do then mind telling me if I need to improve on anything?**

**~Cheshire**


	5. Getting to Know the Group

**SORRY! I have been distracted with working on my original stories and drawing so I haven't been working on this story much. I still want to complete this story though so I'll make sure I don't forget about it. Anyway, I hope people are still reading this and that you like it! :)**

**Oh, and I am going to try and post more chapters since it will probably be forever until I finish this story at the rate that I am going, but no promises about that, just a promise that I will continue this story!**

**Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Roxas' P.O.V**

Was Vanitas serious? Why the hell had father come back here? I glared down at the butter knife that I had dropped before turning to lean against the counter. "Did he say why he was here?" I asked stiffly, hands fisted as I crossed my arms.

"Said something about getting clothes and some forums that he had forgotten, horrible excuse, I think he was just making sure we hadn't run away." Vanitas replied, setting down his own knife and looking back at me with his golden eyes, the same as their fathers. I couldn't help but frown at that thought as I stared at Van, now that I thought about it, Vanitas was looking more and more like their father with each passing day. Shaking my head with a scowl I sighed and looked down at the tiled kitchen floor before I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's probably it. Did he say anything else?" Vanitas started to chuckled before I had even finished talking.

"Yes he did, but I really don't think you'll like what I am about to tell you though."

Huffing in annoyance I glared at my brother. "Dammit, Vanitas, just tell me." Van turned and copied my position of leaning against the counter with his arms cross over his chest.

"He's coming back next month, said he was gonna stay for a couple weeks." Before I even knew what I was doing I had turned around and punched the wall to my left, cussing up a storm before stomping my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my room, ignoring the sound of Vanitas' amused snort and the startled voices of my friends.

**Vanitas' P.O.V**

I held back a laugh after I saw Roxas' reaction to my news, but a snort still escaped me. Stepping out of the kitchen as well I caught a glimpse of Rox's retreating form as he made his way up the stairs. I knew and understood why Roxas acted that way and I would have behaved like that too if my pride hadn't stopped me.

"Okay, kid. I don't care if you are 'The Vanitas' or whatever, what the hell did you say or do to Roxas!?" The red headed man yelled, stalking toward me and grabbing the front of my shirt. My eyes narrowed at his words and tone and before I knew it I had punched the man in the stomach. (As hard as it was to admit it even in my head I knew I couldn't have reached high enough to punch his face.) My vision flickered as a smirk tugged at my lips when I heard the air get knocked out of him and he doubled over.

"I would very much recommend showing some restraint, Red, and while your at it you should show some respect to the guy that could lay you flat on the ground with a single punch." I said, my smirk turning into an over confident and somewhat feral grin, my vision flickered again for a moment before I felt a hand gently push on my chest. Blinking in a dazed state I met Sora's wide blue eyes with my own slightly narrowed golden eyes.

"Please, you need to calm down, Vani. You should hurry and go take your medicine." Sora said, his voice gentle and calming, he always uses that tone with me when I start to change and so far it has always brought me back, this time is no exception.

Reaching up I ruffled his soft brown hair and offered an out of character, apologetic smile that wavered a bit, I'm making Sora stressed and he really doesn't need to deal with that after today. I thought, feeling a wave of worry and shame wash over me before I made my way up stairs.

**Sora's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Vani walk up the stairs, still in a slight daze before I turned and glared at Axel.

"Would you be careful! Not only can Vani seriously hurt you but he could hurt himself too! Don't provoke him, please!" I tried to yell but my throat still hurt from almost being strangled earlier by Saïx.

I continued to glare at the red head as he struggled to get up, his breathing almost back to normal as he looked over to the stairs with an angry expression and blazing green eyes.

"Man, you got your ass kicked Hot-head!" The blonde that I learned earlier was named Larxene laughed as she sat slightly bend over as she clutched her stomach. Axel made an annoyed sound as he walked back to the couch.

"Shut up! He just caught me off guard!" Axel yelled glaring at Larxene.

"Didn't look like it to me, I don't think you'd stand a chance in a fight with him, Axel! Even if he is short it looks like he can really brawl! Not that I surprised given his reputation." Demyx snickered before he was silenced after a smack to the head by Axel.

I sighed as Axel started yelling another come back but I blocked out the black clad groups bickering as I made my way up the stairs and to Vani's room to check on him. Pushing the door open I peeked in to see Vani curled up on his bed, his covers wrapped around him. The only visible part of my brother was some of his pitch black hair poking out and spilling across his pillow. Before I could close the door a quiet 'Sora' was heard.

"Sora." Louder now I blinked and saw Vanitas tip his head to the side and push his blanket away from his face. "Your not as quiet as you think." He chuckled softly at my surprised expression, I thought he was aleep! "Roxas was making sandwiches earlier and it would be stupid to let the food sit out and go bad, put them in the fridge or give them to the group down stairs, okay?" Vanitas continued before pulling the covers back over his head. I smiled softly as I gave a quiet 'Alright' before closing the door as softly as I could.

Making my way down stairs I rolled my eyes as I noticed the bickering group still going full force before I clapped my hands, getting everyone's attention. "It seems Roxy and Vani had made sandwiches so either stop talking and go eat or get out because your being loud and I don't want Vani to get annoyed while he is trying to take a nap." The group immediately went to the kitchen, while a pale blue/silver haired guy fallowed a bit more slowly, I think they said his name was Zexion.

I ate with everyone and tried to study and get to know them like I know Vani would do but my usual cheerful attitude showed itself before long and I forgot all about trying to make sure they were safe for Roxy to hang out with. At least I know for sure what their names are now and a bit of their personality!

Larxene was a bit mean at times but she seemed okay, Demyx was really funny and goofy, Zexion was hard to figure out but he seemed okay and from what I gathered, he was really super smart, like genius kind of smart. Axel was pretty hot blooded but he seemed like a good guy, Xion wasn't here but once I told them that I already knew Xion from earlier but I didn't get to talk to her at all they nodded and promised that we would meet again soon, anyway she seemed like the quiet, shy type and apparently there were a few others but they were a bit older and had jobs so they weren't around some days, like today, I was told they were named Marluxia, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Luxord.

"We should get going." Zexion said in a bored tone as he looked out the living room window, after we had eaten we had moved back there to talk more. Looking over at the window as well my eyes widened when I noticed the sun had already gone down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice how late it had gotten!" I gasped panicking a bit.

"Chill out, Sora, it's fine!" Demyx laughed as he stood up from the floor and stretched.

"Yeah, its no big deal, we usually stay out way longer anyway." Axel said, waving a hand dismissively as he to stood up.

"We'll see ya later, kid." Larxene said with a smirk as she walked to the front door.

I smiled in relief and nodded. "Alright, it was nice talking to you all." I said watching them walk out the door.

"Oh, and tell Roxas to meet us tomorrow on the roof of the school." Axel added before shutting the door.

I stared at the door for a moment before sighing and standing up to lock all the doors and shut off the lights and made my way up the stairs for a long over due shower. I shivered as I remembered what happened earlier today, without anyone to talk to or anything to do to distract me everything came rushing back. Shaking my head I stepped into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom my skin was red from the hot water and all the scrubbing. Ruffling my hair like Vani always does to get water out I paused on my way to my room and stood in front of Vani's door. Would he be okay with me sleeping with him tonight? I scowled and shook my head before making my way to my room. Your not a kid anymore! You'll be fine in your own room! I yelled in my head as I shut my door. "Stop being a baby." I muttered tiredly as I snuggled into my covers and stared blankly at my ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you liked it! If not sorry! I'll try and do better. :)**

**~Cheshire**


End file.
